


My sight is full of you, everything is perfection

by FallOutStucky



Series: Chanhun Advent Calender [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bartenders, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, First Meetings, Fluff, Karaoke, M/M, Singing, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 02:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallOutStucky/pseuds/FallOutStucky
Summary: Day 6:Sehun had never thought that he´d be one to fall for the hot bartender, but who knows what the night might bring?





	My sight is full of you, everything is perfection

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one of my faves and I believe the one that I wrote the fastest. I hope you´ll like it as much as I do!

Sehun has never been to the small bar Baekhyun leads them to. But that doesn't say much considering that Sehun has been to about two bars in his whole life. He isn't one to go out a lot, preferring the quietness of his flat over the noisy crowd found in most good bars.  
On occasion though he enjoyed going out with his friends to drink a few beers and let loose after a busy and tiring day at work.  
They usually visited the same bar just around the corner from Sehun's home but tonight Baekhyun had wanted to try something new instead. He had, for some reason, dragged them across town to visit a bar that to Sehun looked like any other one. Nothing special.  
It has the same wooden wood paneling as every other bar, the same wall lined up with bottles of alcohol behind the bar. Everything was decorated with cheap Christmas ornaments. An ugly plastic Christmas tree set up on an edge of the small stage in one corner of the room.  
It was four of them. Sehun, Baekhyun, their co-worker Jongin and his boyfriend Kyungsoo.  
They settled for a table in the back, from where they had a pretty good view over the whole bar and it wasn't too loud so that the small group could converse easily without ruining their voices.  
As soon as they sit Jongin and Kyungsoo are all over each other which was understandable since they hadn't seen each other all week while Kyungsoo, a high school teacher, was away with his class for a school trip. It was sickening cute but at the same time really annoying. Not wanting to be the third wheel and be reminded of his own loneliness he agreed to come with Baekhyun to order and help carry their drinks.  
The bar's pretty packed for early Friday evening Sehun notices as he pushes through the crowd behind Baekhyun. There's a bulk of people gathered around the bar and they have to wait some time before they're able to order their drinks.

"So why did you choose this bar today?", Sehun asks curiously, using the time they spend waiting. Baekhyun is clinging onto his arm, his head against Sehun's shoulder. He does it partly because he's just a really affectionate person who likes to cuddle up to his friends but Sehun knows it's also partly because he once lost Sehun in a club when they were in High School. Since then, he seemed to think that it was his job to protect Sehun whenever they are out. It doesn't matter that Sehun has grown about a head taller since then and that he can probably hold his ground way better than Baekhyun if it ever came to anything.

"Maybe I just wanted to try some new place", Baekhyun answers cuddling closer into Sehun who eventually puts an arm around him. He raises an eyebrow.

"No you didn't you would have said that immediately if that were the case. There's some ulterior motive here."

Baekhyun whines as Sehun drags him forward as the crowd of people move on, bringing him nearer to the bar. "Mayyybeee."

Sehun looks over the heads of the people in front of them to see that there are only two bartenders to provide all the customers at the bar and simultaneously give out drinks to the waitresses serving people around the bar. He also notices that most of the people are young women who swarm around one particular bartender. Sehun can't see much of him only that he appears to be quite tall with his curly hair dyed in a bright red. Sehun assumes him to be pretty handsome though since he seems to have a small fan club among the visitors. Sehun avoids his eyes and focuses on Baekhyun.

"So?"

Baekhyun looks up at him with puppy eyes, a wicked grin on his face.

"Maybe they have karaoke nights here every Friday night and that's why I wanted to come here."

Sehun sighs. He should have known. His best friends loves to sing and was frankly speaking amazing at it. So no wonder he didn't leave out any chance he got to show of his talents.

"Great now I have to listen to drunk people screaming 80s and 90s hit songs for the next two hours."

Baekhyun's grin widens even more and Sehun doesn't like where this is going. "They actually have a Christmas song special tonight."

"Oh my god this is even worse."

Another thing is that Sehun's the only one in their friend group bothered by this since Kyungsoo's a music teacher, who likes singing almost as much as Baekhyun does. And for Jongin? He's into everything his boyfriend likes. He's easy like that. Meaning he´ll have to suffer alone when the time comes later.

The crowd in front of them had started to resolve while they were busy talking so when Sehun looks up again it is their turn to order. They step up towards the bar and for the first time Sehun got a clear look at the bartender everyone has been swooning over.

And damn. He was already expecting it but he was indeed incredibly handsome. Unbelievably handsome one might say. But at the same time purely adorable with his too long bangs and big puppy eyes which could rival Baekhyun's.  
And even though he looks innocent and precious, the glimmer in his eyes, the small smirk on his plush lips and the sleeveless muscle shirt that does absolutely nothing to hide his impressive arm muscles, tell a different story.  
Sehun forgets how to breath for a moment. No wonder this guy has the whole bar thirsting after him.

Sehun is pulled out of his shocked state by the guy leaning forward onto the top of the bar. His long fingers are playing with a black straw, flipping it up and down between them as he focuses his eyes on Sehun. Why can´t he talk to Baekhyun instead. 

"What can I get you two cuties?", he asks and damn…his voice is a whole n'other level of hot. Sehun can't even begin to imagine the things he wants this voice to say. The man still has his eyes fixated on Sehun, who's trying his best not to blush. Normally Sehun isn't like that. Normally he avoids every pretty boy coming near him and the last thing he'd ever do is flirt back. He can't help it that he's kinda scared of human interaction of the romantic kind.  
He quickly tries to cover up his flusteredness by giving the guy Jongin's and Kyungsoo's order and then turning to Baekhyun.

"What do you want, baby?", he asks, out of habit because they normally call each other that. It's so completely normal that Baekhyun doesn't even realize it as he tells the man that he wants eight tequila shots and a beer for himself. The bartender though notices and his cheerful smile falls slightly.  
He just nods without saying anything else and turns away to make their drinks.

He finishes the tequila shots first and hands Baekhyun the beer while motioning for the waitress to follow him with the tray of shots and Baekhyun gladly guides her towards their table. This leaves Sehun alone with the sexy barkeeper who's mixing their drinks. Sehun leans against the bar and just watches him work while playing with one the napkins lying on the bar.

"So, you come here often?", the man asks him eventually. Sehun looks up and meets dark eyes, they are breathtakingly beautiful is all Sehun can think before giving a shy smile.

"That's all you got?", he just answers. He doesn't mean for it to be a tease, he's honestly curious. "Thought as a bartender your flirting skills would be a bit better than that."

The man actually laughs and it's a nice laugh. Warm and honest.

"They are, actually. Just didn't want to use any of them since I don't think your boyfriend would appreciate me flirting with you very much. So I thought hey maybe some simple small talk would do but apparently…"

Sehun nods in understanding until… "Wait! My…boyfriend?" He's honestly confused right now.

He frowns. "Yeah the small one who was with you just now. You called him baby…?"

"Yeah because he's a baby I mean have you seen him? He's like a small puppy. But he's just my best friend. Besides maybe I like calling people baby."

"Is that so?", the other asks, having that teasing glimmer in his eyes again. "Maybe you could call me baby."

"Maybe I could", Sehun answers. That's more like what he's been expecting.

And just like that they are flirting. Sehun tries not to interpret too much into it. This guy probably flirts with everyone he serves drinks to. It's how bartenders usually get their tips.

"My name is Chanyeol by the way", he says, adding vodka into the shaker in front of him. He works a bit slower than Sehun is used from bartenders and he wants to think that it might be intentional.

"Chanyeol", Sehun repeats the name, testing out how it feels on his tongue.

"Yeah, do you also have a name or do I have to keeping calling you handsome."

Sehun snorts. "That was really awful."

"Yeah…" Chanyeol admits and actually blushes a bit. Cute.

"Sehun", he says eventually.

"What?"

"That's my name", Sehun tells him and earns a smile in return.

"Sehun... I like that. So tell me Sehun, are you here for the karaoke contest?"

"Pfff no not really. I didn't even know about it until a few minutes ago. My friends are pretty good singers so I'm just gonna support them I guess."

"That's a shame." Chanyeol plops a cherry into one of the cocktails and another one into his mouth. Slowly wrapping his plush lips around it, pulling it of the stem. Sehun swallows hard. The last thing he needs is spontaneously getting a boner for the hot bartender.  
"I would have loved to hear you sing." He winks at Sehun who needs to clear his throat before he can answer.

"I'm really not that great."

Upon hearing that, Chanyeol stops pouring his drink into a long drink glass and looks up at Sehun with displeased eyes. "I don't believe you but okay, besides, there's a prize if you win."

"Oh yeah? What do I get when I win?"

Chanyeol tilts his head, pretending to think about it for a moment. Then he grins at Sehun, his puppy eyes sparkling.

"How about me?"

Sehun huffs out a laugh. "Yeah, I think I'll pass."

Chanyeol frowns at him, lips twisted into a pout.

"You might actually be the first person to decline."  
He really looks sad as he puts straws in Sehun's drinks and pushes them over towards him. "Your drinks are done by the way."

Sehun takes them. It means that he has no longer a reason to stay with Chanyeol. Which makes him…kinda sad for some reason.

"You have to work a bit harder to get me", he says while he slowly walks towards their table. But not without turning around again to shoot a wink at Chanyeol.

That causes the older to smile brightly again and Sehun thinks it's worth it. Even though he has no idea where he suddenly got the confidence from.

When he returns, Jongin distangles himself from Kyungsoo to take his cocktail from Sehun.

"Finally. What took you so long?"

"I…" Before Sehun gets to answer Baekhyun throws himself on Sehun almost knocking his drink over.

"Are you kidding? He was busy hitting on the bartender."

"What?" Jongin was all ears as soon as he heard that. "You. Oh Sehun. Flirted with someone? I didn't even know you were able to do that. He must be special huh?"

Sehun doesn't either to be honest. There was just something about the cute bartender that had made him drop his insecurities and flirt back.

He shrugs. "First of all he flirted with me okay? And second of all he thought you were my boyfriend", he adds, jabbing Baekhyun into the side where he knew the older was especially ticklish.

Baekhyun lets out an ugly snorting laugh, burying his face into his hands. Jongin and Kyungsoo join in on the laughter and soon Sehun is grinning too, not telling them that he cleared that misunderstanding up pretty quickly.  
Half an hour later the DJ announces after lots of cheer from the crowd that the karaoke competiton is about to start now. They have had their second round of shots by now and Sehun had changed from his cocktail to beer. Even though he had to admit that whatever Chanyeol had made him had tasted pretty amazing. Speaking of Chanyeol…  
The whole time Sehun had found himself looking over at the bar, trying to catch a look at the other. He hoped that he was subtle about it but was also pretty sure that Baekhyun was suspecting something.  
He doesn't even know himself why he's doing it but no matter what his friends talked about his thoughts always went back to Chanyeol. He just couldn't get the guy out of his head. It was infuriating.

When Baekhyun comes back with the number he got for the karaoke contest there's a mischievous grin on his face.  
"I signed us up as a duo", he cheerfully announces towards Kyungsoo who groans in agony. "I told you I didn't wanna do a duet this time."

Baekhyun just shrugs. "Too late. Besides, we are way better together. I made sure that we are the last ones to perform because let's be real everyone coming after us would just be a joke."

Normally Sehun would scold Baekhyun for his arrogance but this time he knows that the older was right. He and Kyungsoo are just that good.

It takes another hour till it's their turn and while listening to some really…. interesting performances and some rather good ones Sehun has grown more and more disgruntled. He had gone to the bar once more, with Jongin this time who had unlike Baekhyun stayed with him. All interaction he had with Chanyeol was limited to a flirty smirk from the bartender and a shy smile on his side. Chanyeol'a fan club taking up most of his time while they were there.

So when Baekhyun and Kyungsoo make their way towards the stage to deliver what is probably the best cover of Holy Night anyone in this bar has ever heard, Sehun is mostly frowning into his drink instead of hyping his friends like Jongin is doing. He hates feeling like this. Being hung-up on someone he barely knows, developing crushes on strangers isn't really something he's used to. He has ever only been in love with someone once and that was when he was barely sixteen. He also isn't someone to casually sleep with every guy he finds somehow attractive.

When Baekhyun and Kyungsoo are done with their performance Sehun downs the last of his drink in one go. Now that everything is over they'll probably leave soon and Sehun's gonna go home, alone and lie in bed, alone. All because he's too much of a coward to accept the hot bartender flirting with him.  
With that thought he can't help but stare towards the bar again, just to get one last look on him but to his disappointment Chanyeol is nowhere to be seen. Instead, there's a ruckus going on onstage.

Sehun turns to see the DJ take his microphone again. He thanks the participants and Sehun thinks that he's gonna announce the winners now but instead he clears his throat.

"We actually have one more performer, kind of like a bonus. He practically begged me to let him do this so without further ado, I'm glad to introduce someone you probably all already know. Our very own bartender. Chanyeol, come on up!"

What?

Chanyeol's fan club is screaming when he steps on stage and towards the microphone. He has put on a black dress shirt over his tank top, the sleeves rolled up and honestly Sehun should be disappointed that he won't be able to see his defined arms any more but somehow this was even worse. Especially since he now has a perfect view on Chanyeol´s legs in black skinny jeans which do hide absolutely nothing.

Chanyeol's eyes are roaming the crowd and stop when they meet Sehun's who at this point is as red as a tomato. "I don't know if this is what you meant with 'working harder' ", he says into the microphone. "but it's at least worth a try."

What? Sehun's jaw drops. This can't be real, it's so surreal. He couldn't really be talking to him, he couldn't have been on Chanyeol's mind the entire time like he had been on his, couldn't he?

Chanyeol puts the microphone back into the standee and waits for the song to start.  
Sehun doesn't avert his eyes for even a second. For one because he doesn't wanna miss any of this but also because he absolutely doesn't want to see his friends reaction. Baekhyun's hand gripping his arm tightly enough to bruise is already enough of a reaction.

When the first notes start the whole bar erupts into cheers, Baekhyun's squeal is loud enough to cause Sehun to go deaf on one ear as Chanyeol strikes up the first 'I'.

And Sehun takes a deep breath. He can't believe it. This man, who he has met only two hours ago was really up there trying to get into Sehun's pants by singing All I Want For Christmas. And what he could believe even less was that it was working.  
Because the song might not have been made for such a deepass voice but damn Chanyeol knew how to sing.

He had picked up the microphone and was pacing around on the stage like a professional, not looking away from Sehun and grinning like an idiot. His smile was too contagious and eventually Sehun found himself laughing along with him. Ignoring the hateful gazes of Chanyeol's fan club.

The song ends way to soon and before Sehun realizes it he has distangled himself from Baekhyun and makes his way through the crowd.  
Chanyeol has also started to make his way down the stage. They meet halfway, surrounded by people who have started minding their own business again.

"You are crazy", Sehun says when they come face to face. He's still laughing while Chanyeol´s grin looks kinda nervous.

"So I've been told", he answers with a sheepish grin before taking Sehun's hands in his. His expression turns serious when his eyes meet Sehun's.

"Listen, it is very important to me that you know this…", he begins. "I may seem like I flirt with everyone who comes in here and I do actually? But only for tips…so please believe me that in the four years that I've been working here I have got many phone numbers but I haven't contacted a single one."

Chanyeol unconsciously begins rubbing small circles with his thumbs onto Sehun's hands whose stomach begins to feel all warm and tingly from it.

"You're actually the first person I really want. And I hope this shit I just did was good enough for you because I may have just met you tonight but I already can't get you out of my thoughts. I'm gonna be honest with you. I wanna kiss you so bad right now but I also want to get to know you better, know what you like, what you don't, why you call your best friend baby and all that stuff. Become friends, hopefully more... So could I please get your phone number so that I can ask you out on a date tomorrow when all of this isn't as embarrassing any more?"

Sehun is really glad for the dim light in the small bar because the colour of his face has started to match Chanyeol's hair. He just nods and if he had known the happy smile this brought to Chanyeol's face, he had already said yes an hour ago.

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun might had taken the prize for the best Karaoke performance of the night, Sehun feels like the real winner an hour later with his tongue in Chanyeol's mouth and his hands under the other's shirt.


End file.
